Das colinas
by Maethril
Summary: Mulder e Scully são enviados para uma pequena cidade onde os habitantes acreditam estar adoecendo devido a uma presença sobrenatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Asilo de Granite Falls**

 **Granite Falls, Minnesota**

 **20 de agosto, 1994, 11h14 p.m.**

Suas mãos tremeleavam enquanto a mulher idosa tentava amarrar a fita vermelha em torno do próprio pescoço, gesticulando à guisa de desespero. Os movimentos espasmódicos de suas mãos espantosamente não se deviam a motivos de moléstia, como desconfiaria alguém que olhasse de fora; e sim devido ao mais puro e primitivo medo.

Em algum momento, com os braços e dedos rígidos após vários minutos de tentativas frustradas, a mulher finalmente conseguiu dar um nó na fita vermelha, prendendo alguns fios de cabelo no processo. Fios brancos mas que nunca ficaram ralos, indicando que na juventude eram grossos e escuros.

Seus ouvidos, mesmo não sendo mais tão aguçados como antes, ouviram passos lentos no corredor. Ousando tirar os olhos da janela, ela virou o rosto em direção à porta. Viu surgir um rosto no vidro da janelinha quadrada.

Era o enfermeiro, que todas as noites passava por sua porta, verificando se tudo estava como deveria. Danny Ashburn, homem gentil, mas que já começava a sentir o cansaço pelo trabalho que exercia há mais de vinte anos, abriu a porta, percebendo quase por intuição que algo estava fora do lugar.

"Sra. Brown, está tudo bem?" indagou, adentrando o quarto.

Ela estava com o corpo rígido, sem ousar se mover. Seus olhos se voltaram na direção da janela e se fixaram em algo lá fora, lagrimejados por não ousaram piscar.

Seguindo a direção dos olhos dela, Danny buscou encontrar o que ela parecia olhar tão atentamente à medida que dava passos lentos em direção à janela, como que para se certificar de que não havia nada lá fora. Movendo a cortina o suficiente para espiar, ele reprimiu um gemido ao ver uma sombra passar apressadamente a sua frente. Sentindo seus batimentos acelerarem, ele se virou na direção da senhora, temendo que ela também tivesse sido alarmada pela sombra. Ela estava ainda mais agitada, apontando um dedo trêmulo para algo lá fora. Ele engoliu em seco, inconscientemente, e olhou novamente através da janela. Desta vez notou um gato miando. O animal entrou então em uma moita e desapareceu na escuridão.

Danny balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes por inconformidade, sorrindo aliviado por ter se assustado com o maior cliché de filmes de terror. Ele assistira a muitos na juventude. Um prazer que ficara quinze anos no passado. Perguntava-se com frequência se as reprises de _realities shows_ e novelas aos quais assistia quase todas as tardes fora influência de sua esposa ou se ele realmente mudara tanto.

"Não há nada lá fora, Sra. Brown" disse com calma e paciência. Como um pai que garante ao filho que não há um monstro debaixo da sua cama.

"As colinas" ela disse, a voz alquebrada.

Ele se voltou mais uma vez para a janela para se certificar de que estava apropriadamente fechada. Nos próximos instantes, tentou convencer a idosa a ir se deitar na cama, porém ela se recusava.

"A senhora não pode ficar sentada nesta cadeira a noite inteira. Não vai fazer bem para a sua coluna."

Após longos minutos de insistência e paciência, ela finalmente se deixou convencer.

"Eu vi um vulto" ela murmurou no ouvido dele quando ele se abaixou para apertar as cobertas em volta do corpo frágil dela.

"Vou pedir para os seguranças darem uma olhada" ele disse, apaziguadoramente. "Garantir que ninguém tenha entrado ou tentado sair."

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça em negativa. "Era pequena."

Ele parou por alguns instantes, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Nunca a vira agir daquela forma. Por mais frágil que seu corpo estivesse, Jacy Brown continuava sendo tão lúcida quanto sempre fora. Perguntou-se se de fato havia alguém – ou algo – lá fora. Ele então percebeu a fita envolta apertadamente no pescoço dela.

"É melhor tirarmos essa fita, sra. Brown. Se não a senhora pode acabar se machucando."

Mas antes que ele pudesse achar o nó, ela segurou o pulso dele com forma acima da que parecia possuir.

"Não!"

Ele viu os olhos arregalados e limpos dela e sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha. "Vou colocá-la de novo, só que mais frouxa."

Ela soltou seu punho. "Não" disse com a voz novamente baixa. "Assim está bom" ela fechou os olhos, parecendo se acalmar.

Danny lhe desejou boa noite, e após se voltar para ela uma última vez, deixou os aposentos.

Os olhos dela se voltaram pela última vez para através da janela.

 ***toca música tema***


	2. Chapter 2

**Quartel General do FBI**

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **22 de agosto, 1994, 2h14 p.m.**

Com passos apressados, Dana Scully adentrou o escritório dos Arquivos X, sabendo que chamá-lo dessa forma era um exagero, pois o famigerado escritório não passava de uma saleta no porão do senão sofisticado prédio do FBI. As gavetas permanentemente abertas faziam a sala cheirar a papel velho. Os armários de arquivos ocupavam a maior parte da sala, restando espaço apenas para a mesa e uma pequena estante amarrotada de livros cuja maioria dizia respeito a seres extraterrestres e mistérios nunca desvendados. Os créditos iam todos para o seu parceiro, assim como a bagunça.

Scully suspirou ao se deparar com solas de sapato em cima da mesa e Mulder inclinado para trás, quase deitado na cadeira. Ele mirava a ponta de um lápis para cima, como se fosse arremessá-lo como um dardo.

Ao perceber que tinha companhia, Mulder endireitou o corpo, assim tampando a visão do poster atrás dele no qual liam-se em letras grandes 'Eu quero acreditar.' Voltou-se na direção de sua parceira, sedento por ação.

"Scully!" seu entusiasmo beirava falsidade. "Você veio salvar o meu dia tedioso. Me diz que você tem um caso para nós" o lápis amarelo então passava por entre os dedos de sua mão direita habilidosamente. Scully lhe mostrou uma pasta e Mulder deixou o lápis de lado.

Dando uma olhada para cima, Scully notou as dezenas de buracos nas placas de isopor do forro, algumas ainda com lápis firmemente presos.

"Vejo que se manteve ocupado, Mulder" ela ironizou.

Ignorando o seu comentário sarcástico, como normalmente fazia, Mulder apanhou a pasta marrom que Scully deitara sobre a mesa bagunçada. Abriu a pasta fina, esperando que algo o surpreendesse. Rapidamente ele lançou um olhar duvidoso na direção da parceira.

Com os braços cruzados, ela retribuiu com um olhar entediado. "Um médico pediu ajuda ao FBI. Há uma morte sem explicação e um surto de gripe fora de época que ninguém sabe como começou. É muito cedo para saber se será fatal, mas como são as crianças que estão adoecendo, os habitantes estão desesperadas."

"Não seria um trabalho para o CDC?" perguntou Mulder, desapontado.

"Não é motivo para tanto. Nós estamos indo devido à morte inexplicável" ela não conseguiu evitar entonar a última palavra de forma sarcástica.

Mulder olhou as poucas fotos dentro da pasta novamente. "O que é essa marca?" ele perguntou apontando para a foto e então a passando para a parceira.

Scully observou a foto, sem interesse. "Impossível saber. Pode ser de nascença ou trauma cicatrizado. Só poderei dizer com certeza após a autópsia."

Mulder leu em letras grandes: 'causa da morte não identificada.' "Talvez seja um Arquivo X, afinal de contas."

Scully suspirou. "Ela tinha 78 anos, Mulder. Não é um caso de Arquivo X. Nós estamos sendo punidos."

"Por quem? O Skinner? Prefiro acreditar que o estou conquistando aos poucos."

Scully se segurou para não revirar os olhos. "É o preço que pagamos por sermos intrometidos" ela disse, esforçando-se para não usar um pronome mais acusativo.

Mulder largou a pasta e se sentou à mesa. Tamborilou os dedos sobre o braço da cadeira enquanto seu rosto ganhou um quê de contemplação.

"Você tem um palpite, não é?" perguntou Scully. "E ele é sobrenatural?"

"Digamos que sim."

Scully suspirou, encarando o parceiro com o rosto de quem sabia que ouviria uma longa e incrível história.

* * *

Scully sentiu a fadiga e a monotonia da estrada crescer; portanto, após uma pausa para o almoço, em uma das dezenas de restaurantes de beira de estrada pelos quais passaram, Mulder assumiu o volante. Os dois agentes haviam feito uma viagem de avião de Washington até o maior aeroporto de Minnesota. Agora enfrentavam uma viagem de carro de mais algumas horas. Observando a sequência de verde sem fim das árvores em volta, Scully imaginava se havia motivações ocultas para eles terem sido obrigados a enfrentar um itinerário tão improvável, pois o aeroporto mais próximo de seu destino ficava a apenas vinte quilômetros de distância.

Deixando o pensamento de lado e resistindo para não cair no sono, Scully apanhou do banco de trás a pasta que havia sido o motivo de sua vinda. Ela estudou as fotos e as três páginas de informações, entretanto falhou em encontrar qualquer evidência de algo extraordinário. Ela suspirou desanimada, pensando se não seria melhor deixar de resistir e simplesmente dormir o resto do trajeto.

* * *

Três horas mais tarde, os agentes chegaram ao seu destino: Granite Falls, uma cidadezinha afastada e bucólica cujo nome se devia aos depósitos de granito na região.

Dirigiram por mais alguns minutos até finalmente estacionarem em frente à delegacia da pequena cidade, após pararem para pedir informação. Desceram do carro e bateram as portas ao mesmo tempo, seus casacos longos esvoaçaram ao vento; por mais que não estivesse frio – fazia dezoito graus, o que em pleno verão ao norte era ameno para seus habitantes nativos – um vento gelado soprava.

Para a sua decepção, o xerife estava ausente enquanto o xerife adjunto, um rapaz jovem e novo no cargo, afirmou à guisa de desculpas que não poderia deixar o seu posto.

"Você acha que tem mais de três pessoas trabalhando naquela delegacia?" Mulder debochou à medida que os dois caminhavam de volta para o carro. Seria melhor encontrar um lugar para passar a noite e esperar que o xerife soubesse de usa presença. Porém, antes que pudessem chegar ao carro, foram avisados de que o xerife os aguardava no necrotério do hospital onde se encontrava o corpo.

* * *

À porta do hospital, eles foram recebidos pelo xerife à sua espera.

"Eu sou o xerife Howard Johnson. É um prazer."

Os dois agentes apertaram a mão do simpático xerife. Era alto, gordo e bonachão.

"Então, o que temos?" perguntou Mulder, sem rodeios.

Johnson os guiou até o necrotério e passou a procurar a prancheta que lhes indicaria onde encontrar o corpo em questão. "O nosso médico está... bem, ocupado" ele disse à guisa de desculpas; devia ser um hábito de interior. "Com toda essa loucura de surto... Ah, aqui está" ele se dirigiu a uma das gavetas e a abriu, puxando-a com mais força que o necessário, revelando o corpo de uma idosa. "É toda sua, agente" continuou ele sem saber ao certo o que fazer. "Todos os equipamentos então à sua disposição."

Scully agradeceu enquanto via o xerife e Mulder deixarem a sala. Mulder tentaria extrair o máximo possível de informação do xerife, enquanto Scully faria o mesmo com o cadáver.

Ela posicionou o corpo, ajeitou a iluminação, higienizou as mãos, colocou o avental, a touca, óculos de proteção e as luvas de látex e, for fim, ligou o seu gravador.

* * *

Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde Scully deixou a sala de autópsia. Mulder e o xerife a aguardavam.

"E então?" perguntou Mulder. "Encontrou alguma coisa?"

"Apenas uma idosa que morreu de causas naturais. Foi parada cardíaca."

"Devido a..." Mulder disse, querendo que Scully terminasse a frase.

"Não há nada" ela respondeu, em tom de autoridade. "Seu coração simplesmente parou de bater enquanto dormia."

"Com os olhos abertos e os músculos rígidos?"

"Mulder..." ela começou.

"E quanto à marca negra sobre o peito da vítima?"

"Não diga 'vítima' como se ela tivesse sido assassinada, Mulder. Ela era uma idosa de 78 anos. Seu coração não resistiu" ela percebeu que era inútil, mas continuou: "Não faço ideia do que seja além de uma simples marca de nascença. Não há nada indicando trauma ou queimadura de qualquer espécie. É superficial, apenas na epiderme."

"Mas o doutor me disse que ela não tinha essa marca" interferiu o xerife, que até então observava a conversa atentamente. "Ele pode confirmar quando voltar."

"De fato não há menção no prontuário—"

"Não sei não, Scully" interrompeu Mulder. "Uma marca negra de 40 cm de diâmetro, que surgiu inexplicavelmente sobre o lado esquerdo do peito da vítima cujo coração parou de funcionar? Não parece ser marca de nascença para mim."

Scully suspirou derrotada. Estava se tornando um hábito desde que começara a trabalhar com Mulder.

* * *

Era fim de tarde quando os agentes chegarem ao seu próximo destino. No enorme portão havia uma placa de bronze onde podia-se ler _Asilo de Granite Falls tornando sua velhice os melhores anos de sua vida._ Uma mentira, porém uma bem vendida. Claramente havia destinos piores, mas naquele prédio de paredes brancas e estrutura de alta qualidade faltava algo mais humano, algo que Danny Ashburn, que recebeu calorosamente os dois agentes, nunca conseguiu entender.

"Sou o agente Fox Mulder e esta é a agente Dana Scully do FBI" ele disse de praxe enquanto mostravam seus distintivos. "Pode nos contar o que houve?"

Ashburn os levou até o salão de descanso e indicou para que os agentes de sentassem. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Não conseguia compreender por que o FBI estava sendo envolvido. Uma idosa havia falecido em um lar para idosos, não era o que se podia chamar de incomum.

"Sr. Ashburn" disse Scully, inclinando-se na direção do enfermeiro. "Aconteceu algo fora do comum na madrugada do dia 20 de agosto?"

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente, evidentemente cansado. Estava cobrindo para um colega que adoecera e seu turno deveria ter acabado naquela manhã, seis horas atrás. "Tudo ocorreu como todas as noites."

"Ninguém entrou sem permissão?" foi a vez de Mulder indagar.

"Ninguém..." então Danny parou. O sono tornava seu raciocínio lento, porém ele se lembrava de algo. "Na verdade, na noite em questão, a sra. Brown estava muito agitada. Eu nunca a tinha visto assim. Ela é uma sen—era uma senhora muito pacata e gentil. Passava a maior parte do tempo contemplativa. Mas naquela noite ela parecia estar amedrontada."

"Por qual motivo?"

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando se lembrar exatamente de como a conversa se desenrolara. "Ela disse que viu um vulto para fora da janela, pequeno, vindo das colinas, quer dizer, ela apontou para lá. Como se estivesse me alertando. Ela também amarrou uma fita em torno do pescoço. Eu achei que estava muito apertado, mas ela não permitiu que eu a tirasse."

"Isso explica a marca recente no pescoço dela" disse Scully para Mulder, que anuiu.

"Então eu voltei umas horas mais tarde" continuou Danny "e desfrouxei a fita, pois estava com medo de que a machucasse. Ela estava adormecida. Me certifiquei de que ela estava respirando."

"Foi você quem a encontrou de manhã?"

Danny ia responder que sim, mas sua voz embargou, então ele confirmou com um meneio de cabeça.

"Com licença."

Os três voltaram a atenção para o lugar de onde vinha a voz.

"Estão aqui pela Jacy?" perguntou a idosa em pé.

"Estamos" respondeu Scully. "A senhora se lembra de algo da noite da morte que possa nos ajudar?"

Mulder olhou de soslaio para Scully, surpreso. Claramente perguntara para dar atenção à senhora.

"Sra. Witt, a senhora deveria estar repousando antes do jantar" queixou-se Danny, vendo a idosa se apoiar em uma bengala; ele a ajudou a se sentar.

"Estou perfeitamente bem, Danny" ela disse, com a voz calma e orgulhosa. "Pode ir cuidar de quem está precisando."

Com um suspiro derrotado, o enfermeiro se retirou, após perguntar aos agentes se havia algo mais no que ele pudesse ajudar e receber uma negativa.

Margot Witt observou os dois agentes atentamente. "Eu não queria que Danny ouvisse. A faixa que ele retirou do pescoço da Jacy estava lá para protegê-la. Sem a faixa, ela ficou vulnerável."

"Protegê-la de quê?" perguntou Mulder, com sua empolgação habitual.

"Da Acheri."

Os agentes trocaram olhares significativos.

"Eu vi a sombra de uma criança de olhos negros. Também coloquei uma faixa vermelha para me proteger" Scully tentou disfarçadamente ver se havia alguma marca no pescoço da mulher, mas ela usava uma echarpe estrategicamente localizada. "Para me proteger do espírito da criança assassinada" então a idosa pareceu murmurar para si mesma. "Ela vem das colinas para matar com sua sombra maligna" ela então se voltou para eles. "Às vezes quando uma garotinha é morta brutalmente ou deixada para morrer, ela volta como um espírito vingativo. Porém não contra o seu assassino, mas qualquer um que esteja fraco, como idosos e crianças."

"A senhora acha que a sua colega foi morta por um espírito?" perguntou Mulder.

Margot soltou uma risadinha, percebendo a falta de sarcasmo na voz do agente. "Sei que devo estar soando como uma velha louca. Mas na minha idade já não me importo com o que as pessoas possam pensar de mim. Eu era escritora, sabe. Corria atrás de histórias. Muitas delas nunca fizeram sentido, para algumas nunca encontrei um motivo racional" ela parou, pensativa. Tentara fazer investigações por conta após não ter conseguido se tornar detetive. Uma mulher detetive nos anos quarenta era um pensamento ridículo. Hoje ela se perguntava se talvez não devesse ter tentado mais ou simplesmente se rendido e constituído família. Passou a vida no meio termo e agora não lhe restava mais ninguém. Não tinha filhos e seus amigos iam morrendo aos poucos. No auge dos seus 83 anos, ela era a última. Ainda assim, havia algo que não a deixava partir. Ela voltou a falar após alguns momentos em silêncio. "As crianças estão adoecendo, não estão?"

"Até onde sabemos há um surto de gripe" respondeu Scully. Por mais que a idosa tenha feito uma pergunta direta e pareceu contemplativa ao ouvir a resposta, Scully sabia que ela poderia ter obtido essa informação facilmente. "Ainda não tivemos tempo de investigar melhor."

"É preciso fazer algo antes que seja tarde demais."

Scully não teve tempo de responder, pois o seu celular tocou naquele instante. Ela se retirou para atender, voltando alguns poucos minutos depois.

"Podemos ir conversar com o médico" ela anunciou.

Os dois seguiram novamente para o hospital.

* * *

Dr. Olson os cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos firme. Ele era alto e loiro, estava na casa dos quarenta e possuía olhos inteligentes porém cansados.

"Acredito que seja um simples surto de gripe" ele disse, resoluto. "Fora de época, mas nada mais do que isso."

"Há precedentes?" Scully indagou enquanto Mulder fazia anotações em uma caderneta.

Olson chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente. "Não até onde eu saiba. Principalmente nesta época do ano. As crianças afetadas estão com a vacinação em dia."

"E o que está sendo feito?"

"O que mais poderia?" Olson respondeu retoricamente, em uma voz de cansaço. "Estamos medicando as crianças afetadas e tentando impedir que se espalhe para outras faixas etárias. As crianças que não adoeceram estão praticamente presas dentro de casa. As aulas estão suspensas até segunda ordem. Felizmente não houve nenhuma morte" ele se segurou antes de dizer 'ainda.'

"A população está começando a apelar para a superstição" Mulder disse casualmente.

"Não me surpreende, é o que elas sempre fazem" respondeu o doutor. "Quando algo não tem explicação, é isso que acontece em cidades pequenas" ele então fez uma pausa ao perceber como suas palavras haviam soado arrogantes e prepotentes. Ele massageou as têmporas; estava exausto. "Eu cresci nesta cidade, sei a influência que causa nos habitantes. Os anos que passei fora estudando medicina abriram meus olhos. Em partes, foi por isso que voltei. O que estou querendo dizer é que entendo por que se voltar para crendices, e é isso que estamos tentando evitar."

Scully lançou um olhar carregado para Mulder; contudo, esse gesto parecia nunca conseguir cumprir sua função de desencorajá-lo.

* * *

Como sempre acontecia, Scully e Mulder se hospedaram em um hotel de quartos pequenos e nenhuma chance de serviço de quarto. De qualquer forma, seria o suficiente para passar a noite. Eles comeram um jantar gorduroso em um _diner_ quase às moscas e então voltaram para o hotel por volta da uma hora.

Scully desejou boa noite e bateu a porta do seu quarto. Sempre quando se encontrava envolvida em um novo caso, ela passava noites insones, pois se desligar dos casos era uma tarefa difícil quando sua mente proativa continuava a dar voltas e fazer conexões. Naquela noite, porém, ela adormeceu rapidamente, pois duvidava que o caso pudesse se desenrolar de qualquer forma interessante ou significativa.

Na manhã seguinte, tendo dormido incríveis sete horas, Scully bateu à porta do quarto de Mulder para dizer que iria buscar café, porém ele estava ausente. Passando rapidamente pela recepção, Scully descobriu que seu parceiro não passara a noite no quarto, mas lhe deixara um bilhete informando que estaria na biblioteca.

Scully comprou dois cafés fortes no caminho para a biblioteca da cidade. Ela agradeceu por ser apenas dez minutos de caminhada, pois Mulder inconsideradamente havia levado o carro.

Mulder levou alguns instantes para perceber Scully parada à sua frente com uma expressão de descontentamento. Ofereceu a colega um sorriso cansado, agradeceu pelo café e indicou para que ela se sentasse.

"O que está procurando?" ela perguntou; seu tom de voz desinteressado não combinou com a pergunta.

"Casos não solucionados de assassinatos de garotas."

A expressão de Scully se anuviou; ela sabia aonde a conversar ia chegar.

Ele fingiu não notar. "Encontrei três casos não solucionados de meninas assassinadas brutalmente nos últimos cinquenta anos. Um em 1960, outro em 1972 e mais recentemente em 1984. Nenhum dos assassinos foi condenado. No caso mais recente... o corpo da vítima nunca foi encontrado."

Scully respirou fundo, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. "Mulder... eu sei que só estamos trabalhando juntos há pouco mais de um ano, e que vimos coisas que não consigo explicar. Mas o espírito de uma garotinha assassinada? Uma fada da colina? Isso é demais até para você. Essas lendas são baseadas em medos e superstições, não em fatos ou ciência."

Mulder ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ele gostava de Scully ser o seu contraponto. Era simples: ele acreditava e ela o questionava. Estava funcionamento perfeitamente até o momento. Ela o fazia manter o pé no chão, mesmo que o desfecho fosse inexplicável. Porém naquele momento, provavelmente inintencionalmente, ela debochava de sua credibilidade.

"Quando você coloca nessas palavras, Scully, soa realmente ridículo" ele disse, ao contrário do que se poderia acreditar, sem sombra de brincadeiras.

Ela baixou os olhos, não vendo sua confissão como vitória. Abriu a boca para dizer algo quando ele a interrompeu.

"Mas não para algumas dessas pessoas" ele disse triunfantemente.

"Admita, Mulder" sua voz ia lentamente perdendo a temperança. "Não houve nenhum assassinato. Vamos para casa."

"Me dá mais dois dias."

"Para quê?"

"Para encontrarmos o corpo da garotinha desaparecida."

"Da garotinha que desapareceu há dez anos?" ele indicou que sim com a cabeça. "O que você quer provar com isso? Só porque viemos aqui à toa, só Deus sabe por quê, pois não existe um Arquivo X de fato, você está procurando por um desesperadamente. Isso é loucura, Mulder."

"Você pode estar certa" sua voz ganhou seriedade àquela altura. "Mas não acha que podemos ser úteis dando aos pais dessa garotinha alguma explicação sobre a morte da filha?"

"Não" ela respondeu incisiva. "Qual o objetivo em abrir uma ferida antiga? E se os pais dela seguiram em frente? Se conseguiram superar a morte da filha?"

O rosto de Mulder se tornou sombrio. "Nunca se supera algo assim, Scully. Nunca por completo."

Scully o observava intensamente. A respiração audível, mas não dizia nada.

"Eu sei o que você está se segurando para não dizer, Scully" ela afastou os olhos. "Que estou disposto a mergulhar em qualquer caso que envolva uma garotinha desaparecida porque minha irmã nunca foi encontrada."

Ela não negou. Ele fingiu que não doeu. Mas Mulder não remoía. Logo, sua expressão obstinada e sempre disposta a convencê-la voltou.

"Vamos procurar os pais dela" ele disse. "Pedir a bênção deles para reabrir o caso."

A culpa fez com que ela cogitasse fazer o que ele sugeria, mesmo achando ser um erro. "Não podemos reabrir o caso a menos que haja novas pistas."

"Eu analisei o caso durante boa parte da noite" ele rebateu. "Existem pistas que não foram exploradas."

Ela suspirou derrotada. "Primeiro analisamos o caso para verificar se existem chances reais de encontrar a vítima, depois falamos com os pais."

Ele assentiu. A empolgação já ia tomando conta dele. "Tem outra coisa que preciso te mostrar."

Ele apanhou um pedaço de papel amassado no bolso.

"Ghostwood?" ela leu, arqueando uma sobrancelha perfeita.

"Foi algo que a velhinha no asilo me disse pra anotar."

"É por isso que você está tão determinado? Porque a velhinha lhe deu dicas? O que mais ela disse enquanto eu atendia o telefone?"

Ele ignorou sua última pergunta inteiramente. "Olha só" ele jogou uma pilha de jornais velhos que lera durante a noite.

Scully apanhou o de cima da pilha. Havia uma foto de Margot Witt mais jovem, na casa dos cinquenta. Ela olhava diretamente para a câmera. Por mais que atualmente seu corpo se mostrava frágil, os olhos perspicazes e inteligentes eram os mesmo na foto. CASO NÃO SOLUCIONADO, dizia o título. Passando os olhos pelo texto, Scully não pôde deixar de se espantar. Margot Witt estivera envolvida na investigação do assassinato da garota em 1960.

Ela lançou um olhar espantado para Mulder, que retribuiu com um sorrisinho triunfante.

"Ela esteve envolvida nos outros dois casos também. E em vários outros. E então, vale a pena?" ele perguntou, sabendo que aquela batalha ele havia ganhado.


End file.
